Despiértame cuando acabe septiembre
by luxx
Summary: Una nueva guerra, una batalla y en el aire una promesa: regresaré con el fin de septiembre. Y Ron Weasley nunca ha faltado a una promesa. Oneshot RHr
1. Chapter 1

"**DESPIÉRTAME CUANDO ACABE SEPTIEMBRE"**

Fuera llueve y un fuerte viento azota las ventanas, a pesar de que aún faltan dos días para que el otoño entre y deje atrás un verano atípicamente invernal. Hermione suspira mientras deja resbalar un dedo por el cristal empañado, dibujando una forma indefinida. Le gusta que llueva porque es el tiempo más acorde para su estado de ánimo: no le parecería posible que el sol pudiera brillar cuando el carácter de todos es oscuro y frio. Y lluvioso.

Hace tres meses ya que se inició la batalla que pretendía poner fin definitivamente a la rebelión de los magos oscuros. En una semana acabaría todo, habían dicho. Se equivocaron, por supuesto: como cuando pensaron que con la muerte de Voldemort, el mal acabaría. Nadie esperaba que un pequeño reducto de mortífagos se rebelara y volvieran a juntar un ejército de adeptos. Nadie esperaba que consiguieran llegar a ser tan poderosos. Nadie se imaginaba que Lord Voldemort había dejado un sucesor al que había confiado todos sus secretos y al que había entrenado personalmente a lo largo de los años. Y mucho menos, que fuera alguien que daba clase a los chicos en Hogwarts y fuera miembro activo de la Orden del Fénix. Snape, la mano derecha de Dumbledore, les había traicionado a todos.

La castaña cierra los ojos e inmediatamente aparece en su mente la imagen de Ron. Su prometido. Sacude la cabeza instintivamente, intentando alejar los pensamientos negativos y se repite a sí misma que todo va a ir bien. Ron le pidió antes de marcharse que siguiera con los preparativos de la boda. Le prometió que el día previsto, el 1 de octubre, estaría allí. Pero es difícil planear tu boda si hace dos semanas que no tienes noticias de tu novio, si ni siquiera sabes si estará vivo. La chica gira la cabeza hacia el armario semiabierto, donde espera su vestido. No puede, no se atreve a probárselo. ¿Y si finalmente él... no...?

_**Summer has come and passed **_

_**The innocent can never last **_

_**wake me up when september ends**_

Hermione se seca una lágrima y mira hacia abajo. La pequeña Lily está tirándole de la falda. Es una niña increíblemente despierta para sus casi tres años. E increiblemente hiperactiva también. Tiene el cabello naranja de Ginny y los ojos de Harry. Los ojos de su abuela, a la que ya no va a conocer. Remus siempre decía que también heredó el carácter de Lily. Y lo seguiría diciendo si no se hubiese cruzado en el camino del nuevo Señor Tenebroso.

Sacude la cabeza aunque sabe de antemano que los pensamientos dolorosos no se van a mover de ahí y se agacha para levantar a la pequeña en brazos. Suerte que apenas se da cuenta de la situación.

- ¿Y papá?

Bueno, quizá si se de cuenta de algo.

- ¿Cuándo vienen papá y tío Ron?

Siente que el corazón le da un vuelco, pero se limita a encogerse de hombros.

- No lo sé, cielo. Están... trabajando.

- Pero quiero que vengan...- dice la niña haciendo un puchero.

- Todos lo queremos- contesta abrazándose a la pequeña.

- ¡Lily! Mamá dijo que no molestemos a la tía Herm- Jamie, el hermano de Lily, las mira con expresión grave. Sólo tiene cinco años, pero es asombrosamente responsable y serio, y siempre vela por su hermana y su madre, especialmente desde que Harry no esta. Hermione no puede evitar sorprenderse cada vez que lo ve, por el asombroso parecido que guarda con él. Sus ojos y, sobre todo, su pelo negro y alborotado.

- No importa, Jamie. No me molesta, sólo estamos hablando.

- ¿Y de qué habláis?- pregunta el niño alzando una ceja.

- De papá y del tío.

- ¡Lily! Sabes que no debemos...

- ¿Por qué¡Les echo de menos!

- Jamie, ven aquí- dice la mujer, agachándose hasta su altura.

El pequeño titubea un instante antes de acercarse a su tía.

- ¿Por qué dices que no debemos hablar de tu papá y del tío Ron¡Debéis hablar de ellos! Seguro que estarán muy contentos de que los recordéis mientras están fuera.

- Pero tú y mamá siempre os ponéis tristes cuando ois eso...

- Es porque los echamos de menos. Es normal, cielo.

James frunce el ceño y baja la mirada hasta los pies.

- ¿Y por qué tenemos que acordarnos de ellos si ellos no se acuerdan de nosotros¡Yo no tengo ganas de verlos!

- ¡Claro que se acuerdan de nosotros ¿por qué piensas eso?

- Porque nunca nos vienen a ver, ni nos llaman ni...- las lágrimas escapan por debajo de la montura de sus gafas- y porque dijeron que estarían aquí por mi cumpleaños. Y mintieron

Hermione se limita a apretarlo contra su pecho y abrazarlo, dejando que desahogue. Es tan serio que a veces se olvida de que sólo es un niño. La pequeña Lily empieza a llorar al ver a su hermano así y se acomoda en el otro brazo de Hermione.

Jamie acerca sus labios al oido de su tia y susurra a modo de confidencia:

- Es mentira. Les echo de menos.

- Lo sé- le contesta ella sonriendo mientras le alborota un poco más, si es posible, el cabello azabache.

_**like my fathers come to pass **_

_**seven years has gone so fast **_

_**wake me up when september ends**_

o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

Ron se revuelve incómodo en su saco de dormir. Le ha despertado una pesadilla y ahora no puede conciliar el sueño, por más que lo intenta. Hace días que un mal presentimiento le ronda. La angustia le oprime el pecho y apenas puede respirar. Hace días que no tienen noticias de nuevos ataques y eso no puede ser buena señal.

El viento azota la tienda de campaña y el agua se filtra por las rasgaduras, empapándole los pies. Y sólo puede pensar en ella, no puede evitarlo. Sólo puede pensar en que hace casi cuatro meses que no la acaricia, que no siente el olor a limón de su pelo. Hace cuatro meses que no discuten por tonterías, para volver a reconciliarse después. Y siente rabia al pensar que ahora el debería estar allí, en la Madriguera, discutiendo si en el banquete de su boda deberían servir carne o pescado. No quiere pensar en ello, pero es muy posible que no vuelvan a discutir.

_**Here comes the rain again **_

_**Falling from the stars **_

_**drenched in my pain again **_

_**becoming who we are**_

Junto a él, Draco susurra en medio de un sueño inquieto. Ron le toca la frente y niega con la cabeza: la fiebre no acaba de remitir. Moja un paño en una palangana que recoge el agua de una gotera y se la pone en la frente. El rubio da un respingo, pero sigue durmiendo. Parece que está un poco más sosegado. Sólo queda esperar que se recupere pronto, porque es imprescindible para ganar la batalla y ya perdieron a demasiados hombres.

Ron no puede evitar, cada vez que ve caer a un compañero, sentirse agradecido por poder verlo y no ser él quien yace en el suelo con expresión de terror y lágrimas en los ojos, por no ser sus sueños los que se han visto truncados por un haz de luz verde. Tiene que vivir porque se lo prometió. Y él nunca ha faltado a una promesa.

**_as my memory rests _**

**_but never forgets what I lost _**

**_wake me up when september ends_**

o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ginny observa la escena desde la puerta, en silencio. Pronto los niños vuelven a estar alegres y marchan corriendo a buscar la merienda. Hermione se apoya contra la pared con gesto cansado.

- Lo siento- le dice la joven pelirroja- siento que te hayan dado la lata.

- No digas tonterías. No me molestan, al contrario: me entretienen un rato. Son estupendos - dice con expresión perdida mientras inconscientemente se acaricia el vientre. Una sombra de preocupación nubla su gesto por unos instantes.

Ginny sonrie dulcemente y le pone una mano en el hombro, asegurándole que todo irá bien, que Ron y Harry volverán pronto, sanos y salvos y que esa estúpida guerra no será entonces mas que un mal recuerdo.

Hermione quiere preguntar, pero son tantas las dudas que se agolpan en su cabeza que las palabras forman un nudo en su garganta y no sale ningún sonido. ... ¿Y si se enfada cuando se entere de que está embarazada¿y si no están preparado para tener ese niño¿y si sus sentimientos se enfriaron después de meses sin verla¿y si cuando vuelva... y si no vuelve?

Ginny adivina lo que su amiga tiene en la cabeza y le contesta sin pensárselo.

- Herm- le dice girándole la cara hacia ella y obligándole a mirarla- Ron te quiere, te quiere más que a nada y quiere a ese niño sin saber aún que está en camino. Sabes que siempre quiso tener hijos y que si por el fuera llevarías años casados... eras tu la que querías esperar a acabar la universidad.

Hermione baja la cabeza: ahora sabe que debería haber aprovechado al máximo y haber vivido cada año como si fuera el último. Pero también sabe que de nada sirve lamentarse y sólo desea tener una segunda oportunidad.

-Solo tenemos 24 años... ¿qué pasa si no somos capaces de criar a un niño?

- Si, pero habéis vivido muchas más cosas que la mayoría de la gente, y se nota en vuestra madurez. Bueno, más en la tuya - puntualiza con una sonrisa nostálgica - seréis unos padres estupendos y vuestro hijo será muy feliz. Si nosotros pudimos... ¿por qué no vais a poder vosotros?

Hermione sonrie y asiente mirando a su amiga, agradecida. Ninguna de las dos menciona lo que tienen en realidad en la cabeza, lo que no se atreven a reconocerse ni a ellas mismas: que hay muchas posibilidades de que Ron ni siquiera llegue a conocer a su hijo, de que Harry no vuelva a ver a los suyos.

Molly Weasley se asoma a la puerta y les dice que bajen a tomar un chocolate. Lo dice sonriendo, intentando transmitirles tranquilidad. Su mirada dice "todo irá bien" pero las profundas ojeras y las arrugas que surcan su rostro dicen que lleva semanas, quizá meses sin dormir. Reflejan la preocupación y la impotencia de quien tiene a un marido y cuatro hijos luchando contra los mortífagos, de quien tiene a un quinto hijo luchando en el bando de Snape y de quien ya perdió a otro por aliarse con la gente equivocada. Hermione siente que le invade una oleada de ternura hacia esa mujer que deja de lado su propio dolor para seguir siendo el motor de la familia e impedir que todo lo que conocen se derrumbe. Porque, gane quien gane la batalla, la señora Weasley va a perder. Todos van a perder algo. O todo.

**_Summer has come and passed _**

**_the innocent can never last _**

**_wake me up when september ends _**

**_ring out the bells again _**

**_like we did when spring began _**

**_wake me up when september ends_**

o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ron busca a tientas una linterna y la enciende: una tenue luz blanquecina inunda la tienda. Saca un trozo de pergamino y una pluma, y empieza a escribirle con trazos temblorosos. Le escribe que está bien, que la echa de menos y que está deseando abrazarla. Le escribe que todo va a ir bien, que pronto volverán a casa. Le escribe que su aliciente es imaginarla vestida de novia, esperándole en el altar, y poder irse a vivir juntos, y formar una familia. Que está deseando cogerla en brazos, besarla, y desnudarla, y hacer el amor con ella como la última noche que pasaron juntos, pero con la seguridad de saber que al día siguiente seguirán estando juntos, que él no se tendrá que ir a la guerra. Le escribe sin saber muy bien por qué, porque sabe que hay muchas posibilidades de que esa carta nunca llegue a su destino, porque hace semanas que están interceptando a las lechuzas. Pero al escribirle se siente más cerca de ella y de él mismo, y evita volverse totalmente loco, sentirse prisionero de su lealtad al Ministerio.

**_Here comes the rain again _**

**_falling from the stars _**

**_drenched in my pain again _**

**_becoming who we are_**

Ron da un respingo, porque se acaba de dar cuenta de algo. Los prisioneros. Hace días que no dan señales de vida, que no hay intentos de fuga, ni gritos en la noche. Se pone una capa precipitadamente y se abalanza hacia la salida de la tienda. Se topa con Harry, que ha tenido el mismo presentimiento.

- ¡Los prisioneros! - susurran a la vez.

Y el miedo se refleja en sus rostros mientras empuñan fuertemente la varita y se dirigen a las otras tiendas a por refuerzos. Mientras camina en la oscuridad, Ron reza, a pesar de que nunca fue creyente.

Una fuerte explosión retumba por todo el campamento, seguida de varias más pequeñas y chasquidos. Los gritos de terror, de impotencia, rasgan el aire durante unos instantes antes de que el silencio lo inunde todo.

La tienda de Ron desaparece entre las llamas, quemándose con ella la carta que Hermione nunca recibirá. Un trozo de pergamino flota unos instantes en el aire antes de convertirse en cenizas:

-No me arrepiento de nada, salvo de haber tardado ocho años en decirte que te quiero. Volveré cuando acabe septiembre. Te amo.

**_as my memory rests _**

**_but never forgets what I lost _**

**_wake me up when september ends_**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

No sabe como llegó hasta allí, ni de dónde sacó las fuerzas para subir las escaleras, pero ahora Hermione está tumbada sobre su cama, boca abajo y se siente tan vacía que ni siquiera tiene ganas de llorar. La cabeza le da vueltas y algo en su interior la empuja a no creérselo. Intenta dormirse, convencida de que cuando despierte descubrirá que todo ha sido una terrible pesadilla, pero en cuanto cierra los ojos la imagen del campamento destruido se forma con total nitidez en su cabeza. Los abre y se sacude para alejar ese horrible paisaje, pero ahí esta otra vez. En esta ocasión en la portada del ejemplar de "El profeta" de esa misma mañana. El campamento destruido y dos empleados del ministerio sacudiendo la cabeza con impotencia. Encima, un titular negro reza: "Sin noticias de los desaparecidos. El campamento base destruido". Y palabras como "misterio", "pesimistas" y "sombra" se repiten una y otra vez. La noticia termina con un poco alentador "sólo queda esperar". Pero Hermione está cansada de esperar. Al igual que Ginny, que juega en el salón con sus hijos para que no se den cuenta de que algo va mal, y que la señora Weasley, que sigue preparando la comida en estado semiinconsciente, mientras repite una y otra vez: "No, no es verdad, estos de El Profeta nunca se enteran de nada. ¿Preferís las patatas asadas o en puré? Que tonterías dicen los periodistas a veces"

**_Summer has come and passed _**

**_The innocent can never last _**

**_wake me up when september ends _**

Pero ella es incapaz de levantarse de la cama, no tiene fuerzas para hacerlo, ni para bajar a comer, ni para sonreir y hacer como que todo está bien. No tiene ánimos para hablar, ni para llorar siquiera. Ni mucho menos para esperar a que el tiempo cure las heridas. Sólo queda esperar, dicen, pero si pudiera se metería debajo de la colcha, cerraría los ojos y no los volvería abrir hasta que todo hubiera pasado. Si pudiera, desaparecería hasta el fin de septiembre.

**_like my father's come to pass _**

**_twenty years has gone so fast _**

**_wake me up when september ends._**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ha pasado casi un mes desde que "el Profeta" anunciara la desaparición de todos los combatientes y no ha vuelto a saberse nada de la batalla. Por vía oficial, claro, porque extraoficialmente todo son rumores. Y hace semanas que se ha dado por muertos a todos los Aurores y a sus colaboradores. En la Madriguera intentan seguir con su vida ajenos a los rumores, pero es casi imposible albergar una mínima esperanza. Y cada vez es peor. Hoy Hermione se siente un poco mejor y por primera vez en semanas se levanta de la cama. Las piernas le fallan por la falta de ejercicio, pero le ha parecido que un rayo de Sol intenta abrirse paso entre las nubes oscuras y eso tiene que verlo. Se acerca a la ventana y confirma que es así, un poco de luz... un poco de luz justo ahora, que entró el otoño. Justo hoy, que termina septiembre.

El abatimiento intenta abrirse paso en su corazón, pero ve a los niños jugar en el jardín riendo y a Ginny y a Molly que tienden la ropa. Y se da cuenta de que, a pesar de que están sufriendo tanto como ella o más, siguen con su vida y hacen lo posible por no demostrarlo. Y ella sólo ha constituido una carga mas, se ha limitado a tirarse en una cama, a negarse a comer y a preocupar a la señora Weasley con sus tonterias. Como si ella fuera la unica que sufre.

Pero decide que, por más que le cueste, se va a sobreponer. Porque tiene que ayudarlas y porque cuando nazca su niño quiere recibirlo con una sonrisa sincera. Porque Ron lo hubiera querido así.

Observa a Lily corretear detrás de un gato y a Jamie regañándola por ser tan escandalosa.Y no puede evitar sonreir viendo a la niña correr feliz. Y de repente se olvida del gato y cambia de dirección, hacia la colina que se eleva ante la casa.

- ¡Es papá¡Es papá!- grita la pequeña dirigiéndose hacia una figura borrosa que se eleva al final del camino. Pero Hermione no tiene claro si es...

Harry. Es Harry, que deja caer una muleta para levantar a la pequeña en brazos. El pequeño Jamie titubea unos instantes pero finalmente se abraza a las piernas de su padre, llorando. Hermione se sobrepone a la debilidad de sus piernas y baja las escaleras lo más rápido posible, saliendo a la puerta de la casa. Llega a tiempo para ver que Ginny deja caer la cesta de la ropa limpia por la sorpresa y corre prado arriba, para abrazar a su marido con tanto ímpetu que todos caen al suelo entre lágrimas contenidas y risas de gozo.

Hermione sonrie, pero no se atreve a acercarse. Ansía coger a Harry por el cuello de la camisa sucia y zarandearle para que le diga donde está Ron, pero el miedo la paraliza y no puede moverse. Y las piernas no le responden. Harry la ve y, con cuidado, se zafa de los seis brazos que le rodean y se pone en pie con el rostro serio y gesto solemne. Titubea, pero empieza a caminar hacia ella cojeando. Hermione siente que el corazón le late desbocado y que el estómago le levita. Empieza a marearse.

- Harry...

...dice una voz que no reconoce como suya. El moreno vacila. Parece que quiere abrazarla pero no se atreve. Baja la mirada, sonrojado.

Los oidos le pitan y se tiene que agarrar al marco de la puerta para no caerse. No quiere, no puede considerar esa posibilidad. No lo hace. Pero entonces,... ¿por qué no puede dejar de llorar?

Vuelve a mirar a Harry, que sigue con la cabeza agachada y un resquicio de sonrisa en los labios.

¿Sonríe?

Hermione no reacciona, pero siente unos brazos fuertes que la rodean por detrás y una voz que le susurra al oido.

- Tonta... ¿por qué lloras? Te prometí que volvería

La llama tonta, pero él no puede reprimir las lágrimas cuando se da la vuelta y lo mira a los ojos, cuando le acaricia la cara para comprobar que no está soñando. Cuando se da cuenta de que el físico de Hermione ha cambiado y asimila lo que eso significa. Y la besa una y otra vez, porque aunque está gorda, ojerosa y despeinada nunca le pareció tan bonita..

Hermione ríe entre sus brazos, porque de repente sabe que todo estará bien. Siempre.

* * *

Bueno, aquí un mini fic que me vino a la cabeza la primera vez que oi esta canción. No quise publicarlo hasta actualizar "Your song". Es una tontería, pero espero que os guste. ¡Dadme vuestra opinión, porfa! Bsitos a todos 


	2. Chapter 2

Por cierto! Se me olvidó completamente decirlo. La canción es "Wake me up when september ends" del grupo Green Day. Nada más escucharla, me vinieron a la cabeza Ron y Hermione. Bueno, me pasa bastante a menudo con las canciones que escucho. Pues nada, siento el despiste! Y muchas gracias por los rr que me estáis dejando, no esperaba que fuera a tener tanto éxito la historia. Hasta me voy a animar a escribir one-shots mas a menudo¿QUe os parece? Ya tengo otro en mente, en cuanto pueda lo escribiré. Un besazo a todos!

Luxx:):) 


End file.
